Love, Written in Ink
by Sarah Serena Rose
Summary: 'She sat silently when Danny carefully took hold of her chin and started to glide the sharpie across her cheek.' When a fight over a sharpie turns personal, Sam has to deal with the consquences, letting a certain halfa draw on her face.


_Love Written In Ink_

_By: Sarah Serena Rose_

* * *

><p>"You do know, that there's a risk you could get ink poisoning from how much you write on your hands, right?"<p>

Sam Manson cast a sparse glance over at the raven haired boy she was sitting next to, sharpie laying beside her arm. She turned back towards her desk and looked at the mess of doodles that were cascading up and down her pale hands. Along with the English homework Lancer had just assigned, written on her left arm.

It was a sea of black, her favourite colour. A mass of swirls that followed the lines and creases of her palm, random shapes and squiggles. Hidden between a crease of two fingers on her right hand was Danny Phantoms signature sign. Or more accurately, the boy sitting beside her, signature sign.

She raised an eyebrow at him. "You do know, that sharpies are non-toxic, right?" Sam asked in a mocking tone, a smirk on her features. She leaned over to draw something on his hand.

Danny narrowed his blue eyes, but let her continue drawing on his skin.

"Hey, you never know, they could also be tested on animals." He shot back, eyes and mouth softening into a grin. "Just saying."

Sam glared, pulling her hand away to gaze at her artwork. On his hand, was -_**'I'm afraid of the **__**Box Ghost!' **__- _in her elegant handwriting.

"Well, at least I'm not afraid of the Box Ghost."

Danny cocked his head to the side, clueless as always. Sam rolled her eyes, and pointed to his hand with the marker still in her grasp.

He gazed down at what she had written and then proceeded to shout out unhappily, "Hey!"

Lancer turned towards them and shot a dirty look. Sam tried to focus on the board, lips upturned and sharpie poised in her left hand. Danny cringed slightly and nodded at Mr. Lancer to continue.

As soon as their teacher turned fully around, Sam closed her eyes and silently shook in laughter. Meanwhile, Danny snaked a hand out and snatched the marker from her hand, placing the cap on.

Sam innocently smiled and help out her ink covered hand. "Can I have my sharpie back?"

"No."

"But its _my_ sharpie!"

Danny turned, a smug look on his face and flicked the sharpie up in the air, watching it twirl for a moment before catching it and stuffing it in a pocket of his jeans.

"Sorry, _Sammy, _but I'm afraid you won't be getting this back till tomorrow!"

Her mouth opened wide at her best friends declaration. She was about to put him in his place, when the coolness of ink spreading over her skin barely registered in her mind.

_'__**Pink, is like, the cutest colour, evar!'**_

Sam heavily frowned at the statement written beside the homework they had for next week. Glancing up at Danny, she saw him sneakily glide the sharpie back into his pocket. Not an ounce of emotion on his face.

He looked up at her, a pout on his face and blue eyes shining in glee. Sam had barely mouthed -'You. Little. Shit.'- at him before the bell had rung. Danny had instantly bolted out of his seat, fleeing the scene of the crime. She had sighed, grabbed her book bag and tried to rub off the _very, _untrue thing he had written on her arm.

She detested pink. Sometimes even the sight of it made her shiver.

Narrowing her eyes where Danny had left, Sam got up and exited the English room. Pledging that tomorrow, Danny was going to severely pay.

* * *

><p>"Give me the sharpie and nobody dies."<p>

Danny was startled to hear his best friend, hissing at him, as she sat down in her seat beside him in their fourth period English class.

Sam slid into her seat, flung her book bag onto the ground and turned towards Danny. He was looking smug as ever, that half smile on his face. He had been torturing her about the sharpie all afternoon yesterday and all this morning.

It was starting to get on her nerves, even though he was only teasing.

"Who, little old me?" Danny asked, pouting innocently. Sam ignored the fluttery feeling in her stomach and glared at him for the hundredth time today.

"Yes, _you!"_

He smirked. "Well, for your naughty actions yesterday, I want a ransom for this sharpie."

Sam was taken aback and slightly confused. "What could you possibly want for a _sharpie?"_

Danny tapped his chin in thought, his eyes lighting up in imagination.

"Let me draw on your face." He asked rather hesitantly.

"What?"

"Come on Sam, I promise I won't draw anything bad!"

"Danny you do realize I could just go out and buy another sharpie, they only cost like two bucks."

He smiled lightly but continued, "Sam, I've been wanting to do this forever now. Trying to gather up the courage. So just, don't say anything till I'm done."

Danny got up out of his seat and stepped closer to her as he slowly reached out, _her _sharpie in hand.

Sam sat quietly in her seat, stunned, as Danny reached a hand out to caress her face where he was going to draw. She went rigid at his touch, as he tilted her head up and grabbed hold of her chin to steady her. He drew in short, choppy movements, his fingertips drawing sensations of warmth on her cheek, trailing the sharpie.

All the time she sat there thinking, _"What is going on?"_

"Mr. Fenton, may I ask why you are disrupting my class?"

Mr. Lancer reaffirmed her question as he took notice of Danny and Sam's inattention to the lesson. Everybody else in the class also focused their attention to the pair.

Danny looked up at Mr. Lancer. "Sir, can I please just finish. I swear it will be quick. _Please."_

It must have been the pleading tone in Danny's voice, but the usually strict teacher seemed to soften at the young boys words.

"Fine Mr. Fenton, but please make it quick."

Sam felt her cheeks start to heat up as Danny, along with everyone else focused on her. He had a look of serious concentration on his features and bit a lip as he continued writing.

His hand lightly slipped from its position on her chin and slowly grazed her neck. Sam sucked in a breath, nearly jumping away in surprise as his fingers slid further.

She was sill aware of the sharpie travelling across her cheek, but it wasn't as half as distracting as Danny's hand. It felt like this was going to go forever, until Danny announced he was finished and slowly pulled away.

"Done."

Tucker, who had only taken notice of the situation when Mr. Lancer had pointed it out, glanced at Sam's cheek and instantly smiled.

"Dude! I didn't think you had it in you."

Sam turned towards her other friend. "What? What did he write?"

Tucker exchanged glances with Danny, "I think you should get to a mirror and find out."

Mr. Lancer had came up towards their desks and his eyes widened and eyebrows raised when he saw what was written on the young girls cheek.

"Ms. Manson, would you like to be excused to the washroom?"

Sam nodded, numb. Wondering what exactly Danny had wrote on her face. She glanced at him, but he was looking down at his shoes.

As she got up to go see what all the fuss was about, the rest of their classmates caught sight of what was on her cheek. Some of the girls giggled and sighed lovingly, but most of all, she could hear the word 'lovebirds' being tossed around. Dash even yelled out, "I knew they were lovebirds!"

Oddly enough, it didn't exactly sound like an insult. More like an accusation of something that was already true...

She turned back around and was about to protest about them being lovebirds, but the look on Danny's face caught her eye. He was grinning like a fool, but it was as if he was pleading with his eyes, telling her not to address the fact that they weren't lovebirds.

Opening and closing her mouth in a quick succession, Sam whirled back around and raced out of the class and down the hall. Urged on from the rest of her classmates.

She made it to the washroom and checked to see if anyone was in there. Turning around to face the mirror, Sam was glad the room was empty because of the loud gasp that had just flew from her lips.

Leaning onto the sink for support, she reread the message Danny had left in thick black marker. Finally understanding why it had taken him so long to write, he had specifically written the words backwards so she would have to use a mirror to read the message. Her fingers lightly grazed over the small, yet recognizable writing, making her heart race. Written on her cheek was:

_**'Danny**_

_**S2**_

_**Sam'**_

* * *

><p><em>AN: Another short one-shot, I hope you guys like it :D _


End file.
